


I Need to Learn to Spell... or Maybe Not

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Forced Orgasm, Incubus Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean gets drunk and orders something from the Internet, he gets a huge surprise.





	I Need to Learn to Spell... or Maybe Not

Dean was up late, and pretty damn drunk as well. He hit his laptop, just fucking around, when he got a great idea. He needed some animals to liven up his apartment. Something living. Yeah, that was exactly what the place needed. Something living to come home to.

He typed ‘incubators’ into the search engine, thinking about some baby chicks or ducks, and took another swallow of his whiskey. His eyes were getting blurry, whether from the lack of sleep or the whiskey or some combination of the two, he wasn’t sure. He clicked on the first site that showed up, and made an order. He paid for overnight shipping, just before he passed out.

He woke up, well maybe it was more like coming back to consciousness, and moaned. His head felt like he’d been kicked in by a horse. Why the fuck had he gotten that drunk? Especially when he hadn’t even slept for two days. He tried to lift his head but it hurt too much.

He laid there, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass, when he felt a warmth radiating at his back. An unfamiliar warmth. Fuck. Had he picked someone up and didn’t even remember it?

He slowly rolled over, both because of his pounding head and the fear he felt at seeing who was in bed with him.

The guy was gorgeous. Drop-fucking-dead gorgeous. He was laying on his side, looking at Dean with a feral look on his face. He had his head resting on his hand and his elbow resting on the bed. And of course, he was naked.

Dean looked into the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He was struggling to think of something to say to the guy when the guy spoke first. His gravely voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Well, it’s about time you woke up. I’ve been waiting for hours. Why order me if you’re just going to sleep?”

Dean tried to listen to what the guy was saying, while not getting too distracted by his voice and his face, and his body… Wait. What? Ordered? 

“What do you mean, ordered? I never ordered a naked guy!”

The guy smiled at him. “First of all, my name is Castiel. Second, you most certainly did order me. Last night, on the Internet.”

Dean jumped out of bed, also naked and ran to his laptop. He flipped the lid open and looked at the website he was on last. The name was ‘Supernatural Sex Partners’ and that made him groan. He checked his search history and there it was, bigger than shit: “Incubus”.

He held his aching head and shut the laptop. “Look, there’s been some mistake. I never meant to order you. I’ll send you back. Today.”

Castiel grinned. “Well, hate to burst your bubble, but there are no returns and today is Sunday anyway… no mail.”

Fuck! Dean had totally forgotten it was Sunday, and he was taken aback to hear there were no returns. Fuck! What was he going to do?

Castiel patted the bed and said, “Oh come on, Come back to bed. You look like hell.”

Dean went to find some aspirin and got a glass of water. He downed the pills and walked back to the bedroom, where a very amused Castiel was waiting for him. He patted the bed with a seductive look on his face.

Dean dropped in a chair. He looked at Castiel, then rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

Castiel watched him, amused. “Oh come on, Dean, you know you want it.  Why else would you have ordered me?.”

Dean kind of did want to. He felt like shit but Castiel was so good-looking and so willing… hell, he was built for sex. Dean knew he was still probably drunk, but since he couldn’t return the guy, he might as well get his money’s worth, right?

Dean stood up and walked to the bed. He made eye contact with Castiel and slid in. 

“That’s the spirit, Dean. I knew you wanted to.” 

Castiel leaned over and captured Dean’s lips in a filthy kiss. He wasted no time, his tongue was in Dean’s mouth, and Dean leaned into the kiss. Castiel’s lips were soft and dry and Dean loved the feel of them. 

In the wink of an eye, Castiel was all over him. His hands were everywhere at once, it seemed like to Dean anyway. One second they were running over his chest, the next they were on his cock, then cupping his balls… it was like Castiel was three people instead of just one.

And his mouth… his mouth was everywhere as well. Sucking a nipple, licking over the head of Dean’s cock, sucking a ball… it was maddening and hotter than anything Dean had ever experienced before. 

But then, Castiel  _ was _ a sex demon.

Castiel was moving down. “Spread your legs Dean. Lift them up. Let me see you.”

Dean obeyed. He spread wide and lifted his legs until his knees were close to his face. 

Castiel smiled. “Good boy.”

Dean wanted to protest. He wasn’t anyone’s ‘boy’ but he didn’t. He just laid there, waiting for Castiel to do something, anything, to him. He felt strangely lethargic while also being more worked up than he had ever been in his life.

Castiel moved over him and kissed him again, dipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked it in, tasting honey. He was just getting started when Castiel was gone again. Back between his legs. 

Dean moaned both in frustration and lust.

Dean felt a strange warmth around his hole. It felt weird and wonderful and just as he was about to ask Castiel about it, it made it’s way inside of him. Dean threw his head back and groaned. He’d never felt anything like it but it was so amazing… he felt himself relax and open.

Castiel moved back up and kissed Dean again, giving him another taste of honey, even as his slid his cock inside Dean. Dean was amazed, Castiel had opened him up completely using what? Magic, he guessed. And from the feeling, Castiel’s cock was huge, but he felt no pain at all. He moaned and pushed against it, trying to get it all inside him as quickly as possible.

Castiel growled. He actually growled deep in his throat and pushed in fully. He held there until Dean thought he’d lose his mind.

“Cas, move, please… please!”

Cas smiled at him. “Cas? You call me Cas?”

Dean groaned, still needing Cas to move so bad…. “Yeah, I called you Cas. Got a problem with that? Fucking  _ move! _ ”

Cas slid back until just the head of his cock remained inside Dean then plunged back in. “No problem at all Dean.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and dug his fingers in, trying to keep himself from exploding or floating away…  Cas was fucking in and out of him at a pace that threatened to do either of those to him, or possibly both. He’d never had sex this good, this erotic… it felt like he was dying but in the best possible way.

“Cas… Cas… it feels so good…” Dean heard himself from far away. Cas chuckled. 

“Of course it is, Dean, I was built for this. Built to fuck you like this.”

Dean could feel his orgasm rising. He thrust back against Cas and came harder than he ever had before in his life. His cock shot out string after string of thick white cum, effectively coating Dean’s chest in his own spend.

Cas just kept fucking him hard.

Dean’ breath was short and he struggled for composure but there was none to be found. Cas was fucking him like the monster that he was, and as much as he couldn’t believe it was possible, his cock stood up at attention again.

Cas changed up his rhythm from time to time, first hard and fast, then soft and gentle, then harder again. It was driving Dean wild, and he heard himself making sounds he’d never made before in his life. He clung to Cas like his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

Dean came again. He yelled this time, bucking up into Cas. 

Cas just kept fucking.

Dean came a third time, considerably less than the times before. He was getting tired and starting to hurt, but he still wanted this. He knew he was probably going to die on Cas’ cock but he couldn’t find a fuck to give anywhere.

Cas grabbed him and manhandled him onto his hands and knees. Cas grabbed his hips so fiercely, Dean was sure it would leave bruises on his corpse. Cas began to grunt.

Dean came a fourth time, dry. He moaned loudly, and clenched down as tightly as he could on Cas’ cock. 

Cas came. He came and came and came. Dean felt like a fire hose had been shoved up him but it was so amazing, he wanted all Cas gave him and more.

At last it was done. Cas pulled out and Dean hissed. They collapsed on the bed side by side.

When Dean could breath again and move, he lifted his head and looked at Cas.

“Wow.”

Cas laughed. “How very articulate of you, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes traveled down Cas’ body and when they got to his cock, Dean gasped.

“How the hell did you even get that thing in me?”

Cas smiled. “Oh I have my ways, human.”

Dean looked at the clock and fell back on the bed with a groan. They had been at it all afternoon. Sam was coming over for dinner that night.

“Cas, we gotta get up. My brother will be here in less than an hour.”

Cas smiled and got out of bed, and started to walk out of the room, still naked.

“Whoa, Cas. You can’t meet my brother like that. You gotta put something on.”

Cas turned and frowned at him. “I do not wear clothes.”

Dean grinned. “Well you do around here if there’s anybody else around.” Dean opened a drawer and fished out some boxers and tossed them to Cas.

Cas’ frown deepened but he pulled them on. They were knit, and left nothing to the imagination, but Dean was pretty sure that was all he was going to be able to get Cas into.

Dean fixed dinner while Cas wandered the apartment. When he heard the knock on the door, he turned and growled again.

“Be nice.” Dean opened the door and hugged his brother.

When Sam saw Cas, his mouth dropped open. “What is that, Dean?”

Dean blushed, “He’s Cas. He’s a… well, he’s an incubus I bought by mistake.”

Sam whirled on him. “You bought a sex demon by  _ mistake _ ? And I thought incubus only wanted females.’

Cas frowned. “For your information, human, there are gay sex demons.” He used his hand to gesture to himself.

Sam shook his head. “Just what are you going to do with him, Dean?”

Dean grinned at his brother. “I’m gonna keep him, Sam. I think I’m going to keep him.”

 


End file.
